<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In plain sight by grainipiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307124">In plain sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot'>grainipiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, PsyOps AU, a bit of it, can be fluffy if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often Zed paid a visit but every time it was the same thing, the same need hidden under a lack of care. Nothing required him to sneak in but he would always do it. How else was he supposed to reach for Shen?</p>
<p>PsyOps AU - shenzed - one shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shen/Zed (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In plain sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>A long due one shot, at last we have the lore! Again, thanks to Hom0zed for the artistic inspiration and to my dear Bitterkrak~</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The middle of the night, the worst time of the day. Usually it meant that everyone was sleeping by that time but they were PsyOps, there wasn’t a moment of the day or night without at least one person awake. Right now Shen might have been one of the few awake, results of late reports and other cheery things that he never really enjoyed. A man had to sleep sometimes and soon it would be time, at least next day he was allowed to wake up slightly later than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something kept him from going on his routine like he would on usual nights. Instinct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tonight ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t always that he got some visit but when it happened, Shen got a strange feeling almost every time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zed wasn’t far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he recognized this feeling Shen was glad, although a little guilty for feeling this. It was nice to see Zed and obviously this was mutual or he wouldn’t be here. However Shen knew to keep that for himself. The latter came and went as quietly as a breeze, only leaving the warmth of his body in his small bed.</p>
<p>Another of these nights spent together, always for the same reason. He didn’t care, he enjoyed having Zed here no matter what his opinion was. Because he loved him. What they had was so odd and yet it resisted, only growing stronger. Not a word, only relief but in secret gestures could tell a lot more than words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was why he was always so strangely happy to sense Zed coming around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sneaking into the PsyOps headquarters wasn’t easy, on the opposite. One would do that only with a lot of skill and confidence because this could technically be suicide to even think about it. Zed wasn’t suicidal but surely for him the reward was worth the troubles. Another clue that proved to Shen that he wasn’t ‘anyone’ for him. To sneak into a highly secured place only for a good fuck seemed quite stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Surely he’s needy</em>. That was the excuse for every night of the kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, Zed was exactly like death, impossible to escape. The only solution was to wait for him since he perfectly knew where to find him. Possibly he was already nearby lurking for the right occasion to join him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more minutes went by as Shen pretended to be too focused on the files he was checking, sitting on the poor lonely bed of this minimalist room. Then it happened, new presence in the room. Nothing could escape Shen’s perception of his immediate surroundings, especially not someone with incredible powers that could match his. It was like Zed was a flame in darkness, impossible to miss for it was too strong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He’s here</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As to confirm Shen’s thought, Zed appeared from nowhere, right on his lap. <em>Ah</em>. Anyone else would have been startled, if not shocked to see a dark figure materialize so quickly, especially at such close distance. Shen betrayed no emotion despite being instantly soothed to know his lover safe here. On reflex one of his hands fell to Zed’s side, indeed meeting a very solid body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shen looked at him even through the mask. They both held dearly their identity and right to hide it but it didn’t bother him in the slightest to be seen bare by Zed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could greet him to break this silence, Zed beat him to it and spoke : « Tsk. I could have killed you at least three times and you still don’t react. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Typical. Not a real surprise for Shen, he was so used to that, like an attempt at keeping control while in fact Zed wasn’t here for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I trust you not to do that. » No need to go further in explanations, this was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indeed it shut Zed off right away, sinister mask glowing right at him in silence. Only the sound of his breathing kept the room out of perfect silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« You’re dumb. » Deep words meant to be threatening but it had the opposite effect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Maybe, sometimes</em>. Shen would have commented but it seemed that Zed already got enough, lowering his hood before he took his mask off. There they were, at equal level. In itself it was funny to see that no matter what he thought of Shen letting a few weaknesses show in his presence, Zed showed as much. Did anyone else ever got a good view of his face before ? In that way Shen was lucky.</p>
<p>Quiet happiness blossomed. He was glad to see him despite the circumstances. One of the few he could trust. What they had might give him a headache when he thought about it, there was always this flutter when Zed took his mask off. Soon enough he claimed Shen’s mouth, making a clear show of hunger and need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because that was why he was here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forgetting himself for a few delightful seconds, Shen noticed the latter’s haste as he started to undress. <em>Of course</em>. Armor was taken off little by little until Zed was completely bare only for him to take a good eyeful. Small pleasures in life, Shen indulged shortly and grabbed his rear. Oh to feel that groan in their kiss was so nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next came Shen’s clothes, although Zed didn’t go for it completely and merely took off the minimum to get access to his cock. <em>Really needy</em>. Shen would have laughed if he allowed himself to express more than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« So you need more of me ? You must be quite desperate to come so far for that. » Obvious but it was like adding oil to the fire. Zed would always react to that because the truth was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indeed he glared at Shen but held his tongue, surely trying not to call himself out for something they both knew about. Desperate for something specific, something he could only get from Shen. <em>He won’t answer</em>. The usual. Zed barked but never got too violent with him, after all it wasn’t a good idea to bite the hand that fed you. Or rather for their situation, to annoy the man that fucked him. Shen was allowed a few questions because he was the one bothered in his room in the middle of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One push and his back met the wall against his bed, a firm grasp over his shoulder as silent warning. Probably this was unfair for Zed but it was his own fault because he couldn’t admit it. He came here for a reason but like hell Shen would get a clear answer why. Enough taunting for the night, now he would give Zed what he wanted without any troubles.</p>
<p>Shen stood his gaze anyway, he wasn’t scared of him like this. All this was an act to show Zed was in control while in fact he needed something from Shen. Soon this semblance of control would turn to dust. It always went like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The surprise of the night was when Zed directly took hold of his cock and lowered himself on him. Without any preparation or lube. Shen had to admit that for a few seconds he was a bit worried while busy resisting the new tightness that welcomed his cock. Then he understood. <em>Ah, already prepared</em>. No way Zed hadn’t done anything before, obviously he was slick and stretched enough to take him without any pain. It was new though. Shen supposed he had been really eager to find his relief then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time he wouldn’t comment, no need for that when he would rather focus on not hurting Zed in any way. The best part of the night could start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Initial shock forgotten, now Zed started to work on that pace, straddling him with rare ease like he had done a few times before. Shen was helpful but let him do for now, let him have his control as long as it last. Even for him it would require some self-control because Zed was extremely good at teasing at first and then getting him to climax. The least he asked himself was not to show too much at first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Move after move, strong rocking that drove him deeper, the early signs came. Vulnerability. Paradoxical because Zed was completely naked on top of him, making a show of bare skin and glowing ink. This wasn’t his weakness because it lied somewhere else. Showing his body wasn’t the issue for Zed, what made him shake and writhe was to show his heart. Because this was the truth. He would never voice it clear and loud but it was mutual understanding. This was their love, meant to stay hidden and silent. Shen didn’t mind, he was able to feel him and to provide his small attention. This was why he didn’t try to talk a lot during their encounters. Zed lied and Zed hid the truth. He didn’t want to face it yet. Why go so far for sex ? Because the partner mattered but shhhhh, this was a secret kept safe in the least place people would look for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This same love that made him gaze at Zed as the pace went. In moments like these Shen showed more than usual. It wasn’t his fault, he was human after all and his heart beated for Zed. To see him getting breathless as he tried to remain silent was both touching and adorable. Now he was hands against the wall, supporting himself while Shen followed the pace. It didn’t take long for him to indulge again and let his hands wander over Zed’s body, with special attention to his butt. When he kneaded gently Zed arched into contact, head falling suddenly as if under pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« …Good ? » He wanted to be sure because doing any harm was a big no for Shen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Of course… Fuckkkk… » Zed didn’t stay like this for too long, rising again to give a look meant to be angry but it turned out far too needy to convey anything he intented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a little funny to see Zed like that, both trying so hard to deny any kind of attachment while also getting a bit clingy over him. Feeling playful, Shen gave a good squeeze to his rear before he shifted his attention else where. In return Zed cried out again, grabbing his shoulder with strength.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Fuck you… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Already doing that.</em> All this was quite cute. No matter how strong the denial, Shen could find this peculiar love in details. A bit more coaxing was all it took to make Zed give up. Good thing that their position was the right one for what he wanted to do, perfect access to the latter’s chest. A hand over Zed’s back, he took him closer until there was no distance anymore. <em>Hmm</em>. Shen started slow, he didn’t want to startle him to begin with, only a small kiss over his collarbone. One, two, three, every time he went a little lower, basking in that feeling of warm flesh right under his lips. Already Zed started to react to that, back arching into contact like an unconcious way to urge him further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The situation changed when he took a good hold over Shen’s hair, not tugging too harshly but definitely present. The only thing Zed did was push him to take more. All so sweet reactions, gasps and needy whimpers because meanwhile he kept fucking himself on Shen’s cock. <em>Yes….</em> So Shen kept on his dear worship, paying special attention to Zed’s nipples while he made good use of his mouth. Surely he was showing too much but he didn’t care, the latter had to know he cared about him in more than one way. Plus Zed was just so perfect, no way to remain blank when he was allowed to have his hands all over that gorgeous body.</p>
<p>Control was slipping, almost gone for good. The proof was there, Zed had shifted his whole focus on not being too noisy but it meant revealing his urges. He clung to Shen in a manner that couldn’t be considered cold, almost wanting comfort. A hand over his mouth, the other squeezing Shen’s shoulder, this was how he was meant to go. Not a word anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s fine…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Shen this was the best time, he was free to show some affection and Zed was far too overwhelmed to pretend he didn’t care. Under his mouth he could feel Zed’s heart, beating wild with all he had going on. This couldn’t be faked. Shen gave everything he had, hot attention to his pecs along a rough pounding. Anything to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Shen… » It slipped, maybe about to cause some strong regrets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made him look up, meeting an extremely needy gaze from Zed. <em>Oh…</em> It never last long but Shen loved to see it, this vulnerability that Zed tried so hard to hide. A sudden tug kept Shen from going back to his worship so he didn’t fight it, wondering about the reasons. A few times the latter tried to speak, ragged breathing that even got interrupted every time a thrust sent him reeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He’s close</em>. It had to be that. In these moments Zed would go wild, disheveled hair and staining blush. It seemed that he gave up trying to put a sentence together. Instead he groaned of frustration before kissing Shen again, nipping into that kiss. Arousal and emotions often did that to him when it was too much at once. Zed kept him in that kiss as he rode him roughly, forcing himself down until each single move made him more shaky.</p>
<p>On Shen’s part it wasn’t better, watching and relishing these drops of affection could be nice but he had needs too and soon enough he couldn’t take it anymore. Instinct took over and he slammed Zed down on his cock, feeling yet another wanton moan in their now sloppy kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They couldn’t hold it any longer. They parted to breathe and right then Zed came, wordlessly. He came in Shen’s arms, hold so strong that it hurt him a little. <em>Quick, quick…</em> He wanted to come with him too. In that last instant Shen stopped caring, he fucked him fast and deep until the tension was too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep breath. Shen joined him in that needed bliss. It didn’t last very long but what a relief it was. Now it was time relax and see if he hadn’t been too rough. Usually Zed would be the rough one and he didn’t care either when Shen forgot himself in the last seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence was back though this wasn’t a surprise. The real shock would be to have a talkative Zed after sex. Maybe he tried again to deny what he felt, however Shen wouldn’t bother him. This helped no one, he knew that very well. However that didn’t stop him from checking on him since Zed was now completely lying on him, face resting against his neck. From there he could hear him breathe and it was a lot calmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gently Shen carressed the back of his head, enjoying this rare occasion for affection. <em>Good ?</em> It prompted Zed to move, sitting back on his lap in slow gestures. Careful. It wasn’t exactly over for him, he still had this particular expression after sex, a bit regretful, a bit conflicted but too satisfied to go away so soon. Shen could tell the latter wanted to stay and that he had enjoyed this moment but he wasn’t close to admit it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Don’t look at me like that. » Back to his usual snark, a bit too mean to be true. Zed took his control back and it meant being uncaring, cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shen said nothing, only kept his quiet carresses over bare skin. If that was unwelcome Zed would have already batted his hands away. <em>Mmmh</em>. Sudden craving, Shen slowly pulled him into another kiss, for himself. Again another sign that Zed wasn’t mad about being here, he let him do and reciprocated that kiss with his typical passion. If anything, that kiss made him a little less aggressive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even once it was over Zed didn’t let go of him, pulling Shen further in bed so they could lie down together. Not a single complain on his side, in any case he would have to sleep at some point. Maybe it was a bit too much enthusiasm to lie down because Zed made a face, grumbling lowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« What ? You gonna sleep right now ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Believe it or not but it’s quite late and unlike you I have duties to fulfill in the morning. » No care, he took him closer so Zed was snuggled up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This didn’t look like what Zed meant but he stayed quiet, opposing no resistances to this hug. Shen paid attention until silence settled so he did too, enjoying the moment. Alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was almost convinced nothing would happen, Zed whispered to him : « Sleep. I’ll wake you up before I leave. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Thanks. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In itself it was already so sweet but then Zed got clingy again, holding him close. For now he was here and it was all Shen could ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imo it would be cool to make a backstory but not for today xD thanks again for reading!</p>
<p>In any case, you can find me on: <br/>&gt; twitter: @niceswordboots<br/>&gt; tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>